The Outgoing and the Loners
by BluCourage
Summary: At the end of Runaway Locomon,Rika's cousins decide to come pay her a visit. And they are super overprotective of her. Though one guy seems to be just perfect for her. They are the only people Rika will let listen to her sing. Rukato! Yamichi! Takouj!


_**The Outgoing and the Loners**_

Chapter 1: Singing Introductions

Rika sat watching the sunset. Thinking of the promise her father and her had made. He had promised to never leave her and the family, but he broke it. So she broke hers, she would never sing again. But on Locomon, she had felt her desire to sing again. It was strong.

She had felt someone watching her, and knew it was goggle-head. Only he would have the courage to come up to her after what he had done. Telling her secret to that _idiot_!

She missed her family. Not her mom and grandma. She sees them everyday. No the family she is talking about is her two cousins. It was the reason she was such a tomboy. She grew up around boys.

Her oldest cousin would be nineteen, already out of school. He was the definition of courage. He was someone who wouldn't think twice of sacrificing his life for another. He was a hotheaded person, but he had a good heart. Always the first to jump into action, though it often threw him into the path of danger.

Her other cousin was fifteen. The typical "goggle boy" - energetic and athletic, but tending to act without thinking and very stubborn. He has a strong sense of justice, and tries to use his power to do what is right. Exactly like her oldest cousin.

Actually now that she thought of it, Takato was a lot like her cousins.

She had kept touch with them over the years and it turned out, they were Digidestined too!

Rika stood up and headed back into the room where the party was. Everyone looked like they were having fun. Takato was the first to notice she had returned, so he walked over to her.

"Hey, Rika...I'm sorry bout telling Kazu about you singing. But, its just that, it was so beautiful!" Takato blushed.

Rika also started to blush. "Whatever Takato!" She turned her head away from him.

He was about to say something when he realized something. She had called him...Takato. His lips stretched out into a huge grin.

Rika's mother noticed Rika had returned. "RIIIKKAAAA! Sweet heart your back! Now come on and sing."

"No."

Her mother was about to keep on about her singing when the doorbell rang. Susie, being the closet, ran and opened the door.

There in the door way was her two brunette's. Along with them where, she was guessing, their friends and family.

The taller brunette swatted down to eye level, to look Susie in the eye. "Thanks cutie!" He said with his famous trademark grin. Susie blushed and laughed.

He stood back up and walked inside, along with everyone else. "Well well well, look what we have here, Kuya! Its a birthday party. And that must be the birthday girl." The older one said to the younger brunette, Kuya.

Kuya grinned. "I think your right, Chi!"

"Well birthday girl, don't we get a hug." Chi wore the same grin as earlier, this time bigger though.

Rika grinned. She ran up to Chi and jumped into his arms. "TAICHI!! TAKUYA!! You guys made it!!" Still in Tai's arms pulled Takuya over to them, for a big group hug.

"Course we did. Like we would miss our favorite little cousin's special b-day!!" Takuya exclaimed.

Everyone, besides Tai's parents; Takuya's parents and Rika's grandmother and mother. Looked confused.

Ryo stood up and walked up to Tai. "OK! Who the hell are you and how do you know my pumpkin?!" He was mad. How dare these punks touch _his_ girl!

"Pumpkin?" Tai looked at the kid in front of him like he was no better then dirt. "Who gave you the right to call Ruki that horrible name!?"

Takuya glared hatefully at Ryo. This kid was to weak to be with Ruki.

"I'm Rika's boyfriend! She's _my_ girl!" He exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Rika stiffened. Oh how she despised that wanna-be. She was about to start screaming at him when she was interrupted by Tai and Takuya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Kuya this weakling thinks he is with Rika! HAHAHA" Tai could barley breathe, he was laughing so hard.

Takuya was no better, he was rolling around on the ground laughing. "And the winner of the dumbest person goes to.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Rika soon joined in.

After laughing at Ryo, looked over at Takato. He had heard him laugh also. He released Rika from his hug."Hey kid! What's your name?"

"M-my n-n-name?" Takato stuttered. "Takato..."

Tai and Takuya shared a look. Then they looked at what was on top of the kids head. Goggles. They grinned.

They botrh walked over to him and stuck out their hands. "I'm Taichi, but my friends call me Tai. So please call me that! And this knuckle head is Takuya." They both had a warm smile on their face.

Takato shook both their hands and smiled back.

Rika coughed. Everyone turned their attention on to her. "Why don't we introduce everyone."

"Sure!" Tai exclaimed. He bounced over to his team and family. While Takuya and Rika walked over to theirs. "Okay who goes first?!"

Rika smirked. "I will." She pointed out each member that was their saying their name and what they where. "As you know thats Takato with his partner Guilmon. Next to him is Jeri, Calumon, my mom, and grandma. Next would be Henry and Terriermon, with his little sister Susie and her partner Lopmon. Then Kenta and MarineAngemon, with Kazu and Guardromon. Then there is Ai and Mako, with their partner Impmon." Renamon appeared next to her. "And I'm Rika and my partner is Renamon."

"Hey what about us!?" Ryo exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Rika said. "That is Monodramon over there."

Ryo growled at her. She looked at him and yawned. She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah and that thing next to him is Ryo." Then she turned her attention to Takuya.

"Well im Takuya. Next to me is Koji, his twin brother Koichi, and then little Tommy. Next to Tommy we have J.P., Zoe, my parents and my little brother. OK Tai your up!"

"OK! Well this is my mother and father. Beside them are my little sister Kari, her partner Gatomon, Matt and his partner Gabumon. T.K. is Matt's little brother with his partner Patamon. Mimi is next to him with Palmon, Davis, V-mon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon. Then there is Ken with Wormmon, Izzy with Tentomon, Joe with Gomamon, then there is Sora and Biyomon. And last but certainly not the least! Is me Taichi and my best buddy Agumon!"

"Over dramatic." Rika whispered.

"Rika lets go outside and talk." Tai told her. It wasn't a question or a comment, it was a demand.

"Hold on! Why don't you tell us who you are first!" Ryo jumped in. Not wanting anyone to take _his_ girl.

Tai looked at him coldly. "She's are baby cousin." He grabbed Rika and Takuya's arm and went to Rika's room and out that door. "You know..I miss hearing you sing. How bout a song for old times sake!"

Rika rolled her eyes but went ahead and did it. She would sing for none but them, and they knew it. The only exception they would allow would be for her true love. And even then, they better be able to pass all the tests they had ready for that poor soul.

_'Every morning, every night,  
You watch over me like the sun in the sky,  
Every morning and every night,  
Will you promise me you'll be my guardian light?"_

"Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,  
And when the moon shines through the darkness,  
We can find the path that leads us home,  
And on the way you'll...  
...maybe...  
...sing me a song.

Promise that you always will be there,  
Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,  
Help me stand up tall if I fall down,

_Make me laugh away all my bluest days!_

_How could you promise you always would be there?  
Why'd you have to go away somewhere?  
Every morning into every night,_

_Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?  
Am I all alone, or standing in your light?_

_I wish that I could..._

_...maybe...  
...sing you a song...  
...tonight._

You promised me we'd stay for the sunset...'


End file.
